Mortal Instruments Rewritten
by crazygirl321
Summary: Clary is Valentine's daughter and has dealt with him for years. When she runs away, she meets Jace. Can the two find out who they are, or will Valentine catch up with them. Rating may go up in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do own mortal instruments. ****(Lawyers appear) ok, ok, I don't own it, I don't even own this computer, even the papers not mine. (Bursting into tears)(Lawyers leave)I do own the plot though. Slight OOC and AU, may contain spoilers. Flames will be used to roast marshmallows.**

**Preface**

Scream echoed through the small apartment. Inside this room was a small child, her mother, and a person that can only be described as pure evil. The room was ransacked, except for the small bassinet in the corner. The screams came from the baby girl and someone lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Valentine had returned.

Valentine looked down at his wife's struggling body, blood pouring from the wounds that covered her stomach and chest. He smiled, an evil smile, before turning to the small bassinet. He walked forth slowly, and picked up the child, who began to scream even louder. The name on her tiny dress read Clary, and even at six months she had a head full of red, curly hair and green eyes too big for her small face. He just wanted it to shut up.

_ Slap_

Valentine's hand landed on the side of the baby's face, shocking her into silence, for the moment. A handprint began to form against her pale skin. Much better," He said to himself. He turned and drew his stele from his pocket, still trying to balance the baby in his arms. The last thing he needed was the brat dead.

He smiled at the babe before speaking aloud, "Clary, your daddy has come to take you home. You're daddy's third child and my only little girl." The voice was low and menacing and it held no reassurance.

Valentine shifted the child to one arm and drew an all too familiar portal rune. Before he stepped through, he casually kicked over the candle at his feet, causing the room to engulf into flames. That seem to follow a path straight to Jocelyn. Without a sound, he stepped into the portal, and away from the last weak screams of Jocelyn. Her last words he heard was a soft plea, "Not the child. You've already took my son from me don't take my girl too" Then Valentine disappeared.

**A/N: R&R Co-written with Roseofnoonvale. Later chapters will be longer. Cookies if you review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**16 years later**

"Clary, get your ass in here now girl," Valentine yelled, his loud voice echoing through the house.

As Clary got out of bed to go to him, she couldn't help but think how her body was still sore from the last time she had displeased her father. As Clary ascended the stairs, she held onto the rail for support. She tried as hard as she could not to think about what was about to happen.

"Yes father," she whispered hoping to stay on his good side. However, that was not to be. She didn't even try to block the fist that connected with her stomach, forcing her to double up in pain. She searched through her memories, trying to figure out what she had done to upset him.

She curled into a ball to keep the blows from hitting anything vital. She prayed to whatever God that was listening to end the pain, the torture, even her life. However, she would never pray for any harm to come to her father, because he was the man who raised her and he was always right and she was always wrong. Sooner than usual, the pain stopped and Clary hoped that it was all over with. However, Valentine had another type of torture just for her.

When it was done, he rose, and walked away, not even looking at the girl curled in a heap on the floor. It was only after Valentine left that Clary let out a small sob. The lessons always hurt and she couldn't help but long for her father's love as he walked out the door. She wondered where her father went every time he left. Often, he was gone for days, even weeks, leaving the girl with a house full of servants, and teachers who never gave a damn about her in the first place.

All Clary knew was that she was tired of fighting for her father's love that he never gave her. She was tired of him leaving her alone. She wanted to get away, away from the pain, the torture. She just wanted away from it all and she knew what she had to do.

She had to run, run from her father, the pictures of her mother she never knew, from all the bad memories that this house held for her. However, the timing wasn't right, and for now, Clary would bide her time, until she could slip away unnoticed. Besides, she had to plan what little she should carry with her.

That night when everyone was asleep, Clary packed what little possessions she could fit in her small back pack and snuck out the window and ran. She had no idea where she was headed, because she had never left the house before. Little did she know that that sometime in the near future, she would meet someone who was running away from the same fate she was, and eventually into the same trap. The only question was whether or not they would survive.

**A/N: Advice? Comments? Questions? Just wanna chat? PM me or Roseofnoonvale. Flames will be used to roast hot dogs or make smores.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. We do not own Mortal Instruments. Please read and review. Flames will be used to make a bonfire.**

**Chapter 2**

Clary stayed low to the ground as she made her way across the yard. It was dark outside and that alone made it hard for Clary to navigate around. However, after stumbling a time or two, she managed to make her way to a large iron gate. A gentle push had the gate opening without a sound. _'This is too easy,' _Clary thought as she let out a small sigh of relief. However, that did not last long, because the second she steppes through the gate, an alarm went off.

"Shit," Clary mumbled out loud as she ran through the gate. After a couple of steps, she feels down. A quick look over her shoulder revealed that shadow people figures approaching her. Clary jumped to her feet and ran on as fast as she could. Her body was out of shape and she had never even left the property before.

"Where do I go… where do I… the woods..." Clary thought. Veering off to the left, she headed into the woods. She had barely gone three yards when she ran into a low tree branch.

"Damn," she yelled in frustration before clasping her hand over her mouth as if she was afraid someone had heard her. She sat with her back against an ancient oak and tried to catch her breath. Straining her neck to look around, Clary realized she had no idea where she was. She was lonely and scared. It was getting dark out and she had nowhere to go.

Somewhere to her left, the sound of a twig snapping could be heard. Clary jumped to her feet, not noticing that the usual nighttime activity had ceased. Out of the corner of her eye, a figure caught Clary's full attention. She couldn't tell whether the person was a threat or not, but she was not going to take a chance. A part of her was so certain that it was someone Valentine had sent to retrieve her. Terrified by that though, Clary bolted deeper into the woods. To her left, the figure kept up with her, at times matching its stride to her. Clary resisted the urge to scream as she picked up the pace.

Then, she burst into a large clearing. Gasping for breath, she looked to the side and saw the person who was following her. It was a boy who was her age, give or takes a year or two. He had wavy, dark golden blond hair, and golden eyes. He was slim and tall, but very muscular. He was standing there, shirtless, watching her.

"Did my father send you after me?" the boy asked, his voice filled with bitterness. "I would never think he would stoop so low as to use a girl to track me down." His hand grasped something in his pocket. Although she didn't know for sure, she hoped that it would not be anything similar to the implements her father had used on her many times before.

"N…no…" she stuttered, holding up her hands, palms facing outward. "I don't know who your father is!" Her eyes widened in fear, and tears threatened to spill out down her cheeks.

The boy looked at her for a second with a harsh gaze, before nodding. "I believe you. So what's a girl like you doing out here. If you want a date, you'll have to wait for a while; all the girls are after me right now."

"What!? I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I just want to get away from my father," Clary said. Big tears started to run down her cheeks and she made a few halfhearted attempts to brush them away.

"Don't cry," the boy told her. "We can work this out together, since we are both running away and all.

Clary attempted to smile, but was interrupted by the sound of their stomach growling. For some reason both of them found this hilarious and started to laugh. When they had stopped, the boy had already placed his pack on the ground and was pulling stuff out of it.

"Are you hungry, because I'm starving?"

As he spoke, he selected a loaf of bread and picked it up. He pulled a pocket knife out and began to cut the bread into chunks. Clary stared, glad that the boy didn't decide to use the knife against her. He looked as if he was strong enough to do it.

When the boy handed Clary the bread, she ate it as fast as she could, shoving the bread into her mouth. As she was stuffing the last bite into her mouth,. The boy asked, "So, what is your name?"

Clary held up a finger as she swallowed down her last bite of food. "I'm Clary. Do you have anything to drink?"

Without answering, the golden eye boy handed her a small, old fashion canteen filled with sweet water. He started to tell her not to drink it all, but stopped when he noticed how thirsty she appeared. When she had drained the water, she looked at him sheepishly.

"Sorry," she mumbled, handing him back the empty canteen. She wiped her chin with the sleeve of her shirt. As the boy began to pack the remaining food into his pack, Clary noticed silverfish colored scars on his arms. She wondered how she had not noticed them before. A closer look revealed that they seemed to cover his body.

"What happened," Clary asked, pointing to his arms.

"Nothing," he told her, rolling his eyes. Reaching into his pack, he pulled out a t-shirt and shrugged it on.

There was a moment of silence before Clary decided to ask him a question. "So, what is your name?" Clary figured if she was going to trust him she needed to know what to call him.

The boy stood up, and motioned for her to follow her into the woods. "Come on, I know a place where we can stay, I found it earlier."

Clary realized that she had to jog to be able to keep up with him. "You never answered the question," Clary told him.

He looked back over his shoulder as he gave her the answer, "Jace."

**Author's note: Next chapter will be longer, and will be posted as soon as possible.**


End file.
